Changed
by ViolentHugger03
Summary: "I don't know who I'm talking to right now, because I damn well know this isn't my best friend" *One Shot Story*


Olivia Garcia was enraged, she didn't care who saw her like that, she wanted blood, specifically, she wanted the blood of a certain Seth Rollins...

"Livie!" she knew who that voice belonged to, but she was too pissed off to pay attention to it

"Come on Liv, there's no point in going off on Seth, he's too pigheaded to understand"

"Rollins has no right to be talking shit about my husband, Roman, not when he hasn't even mentioned him since he left WWE, he's got a lot of fucking nerve to even say the shit he's been saying; 'He's taking food off my plate' and shit like 'Mox couldn't hang with WWE', soon as I see that little punk, I'm knocking his ass out, Brock Lesnar cashing in on him won't be the only thing he's gonna have to worry about"

"I heard my boyfriend's name, is there a problem?" Olivia and Roman both turned and saw a smug Becky Lynch grinning at them

"This doesn't concern you, Lynch"

"When Rollins is involved, I involve myself"

"I knew the moment Seth involved himself with you, you'd be nothing but trouble, acting all high and mighty because you beat Ronda by a tehnicality, you're nothing without that title, and when you finally lose that belt, you'll be back to being nothing while everyone around you that you claim is your 'friend' drops you like yesterday's leftovers, you're pathetic, and you'll always be pathetic, remember that"

Becky's smug grin was slowly dissipating and was being replaced by a scowl

"I'd watch my tone if I were you, Garcia"

"Or what, gonna break my arm? Bitch please, Ronda's armbar is more painful than your Dis-Arm-Her"

"Livie, let's go" Roman pleaded

"Hey, what's going on here?" the Universal Champion Seth Rollins shouted as he walked up behind Becky

Olivia saw red and tackled him to the ground, throwing punch after punch, getting in a good hit to the right eye

"Olivia no, stop it! Think about what Mox would say if he saw you like this" Roman scolded Olivia as he easily lifted her off of Rollins, who was cowering in fear

"What the hell is your problem!?" Seth barked as he covered his injured eye

"My problem is that someone apparently can't keep my husband's name out of their grimy little mouth"

Seth slowly got back up and sighed

"I'm sorry, I really am, but please understand that Mox left us when we were supposed to be a team, we were supposed to be The Shield forever, but apparently he couldn't hack it and left"

Apparently, that only enraged Olivia more and tried to pounce on him again, but Roman was prepared and caught her before she could cause more damage

"You are fucking unbelievable, Seth Rollins! Do you not know how he was treated by creative!? Wait, don't answer that, of course you knew, but because Vince and Hunter were grooming you to dethrone Lesnar at Mania, you couldn't see it... Mox was the lesser member of The Shield, they treated him like a joke, all those shitty angles he was put in after you three split, how he had to job to Lesnar, to Hunter, why? Because they didn't think much of him like they did you or Roman, Jesus, at least Roman has the decency to admit Mox was treated horribly, but you? I was blindsided by your comments"

"You look me in the eye, Rollins... Look me in the eye and tell me the Honest to God truth, if you were in my husband's position, wouldn't you bail out as well? Wouldn't you want to go somewhere where you'd know you'd be appreciated?"

Seth hung his head in shame, even Becky who had stayed silent throughout the whole exchange felt some remorse

"Yeah, yeah I would"

"I don't like this person you've become Rollins, it's like you're no longer the guy who introduced me to Mox all those years ago, ever since you became the Top Guy, you're attitude completely changed, especially after you started dating Lynch, you never hang out with me and Ro anymore, you stopped taking our calls, you're not the Rollins I looked up to as a brother, and that breaks my heart" Olivia was tearing up at this point, and Seth kept his stare on the floor

"I never had a problem with you until you started run Mox's name through the mud"

"You wanna know what the sad part is, Rollins? Mox knows what you've been saying and still sees you as his 'Little Brother'" Roman added, his voice sorrowful

"I don't know who I'm talking to right now, because I damn well know this isn't my best friend"

"Let's go Ro, I'm done here"

But before Olivia turned to leave, she looked at Rollins one last time

"Mox may forgive you in time, but you forget I have a talent for holding grudges against people who mistreat my family, I don't know for sure if I can forgive you, but if you ever decide that your family is more important than a title or some pussy, come find us to talk, we're not so hard to find"

Olivia and Roman finally made their way out of the arena, and Olivia was finally able to break down, tears streaming down her face

Roman hugged her and comforted her, tears appearing in his eyes as well, and so they both wept

"When the day comes that Rollins falls back down to earth, he will realize his mistakes, I know it" Roman whispered in broken sobs

"I hope so, but for now let's just move on and keep going forward" said Olivia as she moved away from Roman and wiped her face, thanking the heavens that she was makeup free

"The Prodigal Son did find his way back home after all"


End file.
